Chayote Goya
Chayote Goya Master Goya is a mysterious Sheikah monk who often keeps his distance from others. Only recently have sightings of him been more common, beginning with his discovery at the hands of Lilikoi Shen and Kristell Ironhold. Until that time, it can be presumed that Goya was in a "dormant" state. __TOC__ Appearance Goya's true appearance is known to none. He wears heavily aged armor, along with a mysterious mask with glowing eyes. His entire body is covered by what appears to be a Sheikah stealth suit. He is tall and thin, sporting a slim muscular build. Despite this and his age, he still seems to carry decent strength within his muscles. Personality Master Goya is quiet and reserved, very rarely interacting with others. When he has been seen with other people, he is generally kind to them, treating all with a great amount of respect. He talks very little. History Early Life info error = new DataError('Missing EarlyLife'); info serverError = Redacted('YoungGoya', error); console.log(serverError.stack); Termina Piera Arc During the disappearance of the child, Piera, Lilikoi Shen and Kristell Ironhold made a trek to Snowhead following a mysterious sound heard on a previous outing. This tone seemed to only be heard by Sheikah with training in their own culture and arts, and closely resembled the sound of a meditation bowl. The sound led both to one of Snowhead's peaks, where the dormant Master Goya was found, buried in the snow. Upon awakening, the old master introduced himself, admitting to have been watching over the events of the town from afar. Soon after, he left, promising to return in time. Dream Arc Master Goya was only seen once during the Dream Arc, during the end conflict of Phase Two. He appeared within Yume's shared dream, along with many others who were forced to fight. During the conflict, he sustained significant injuries, though was still able to support the other fighters by providing them oxygen when the arena was submerged. At the end of said conflict, the Old Master seemingly vanished again. Sheikah Arc Goya appeared once more after the Dream Arc, showing up a day or so post-Zolf's address. The monk seemed to already be aware of the disappearances and kidnappings, expressing interest to whom he thought was Gregor Ironhold in assisting somehow. During this time, Goya was seen more frequently around Clock Town, one notable interaction being with the disguised Seven. Leading up to the final days of the arc, Goya spotted Gregor's son, Garret, who was impersonating his father, chasing down what seemed to be a member of Zolf's cult. As Goya followed in the pursuit, he quickly discovered the act to be a rouse, and the cult member was Gregor himself. The conversation which followed led to Goya's joining of the rescue effort, preparing some days before the actual ambush. On that day, Goya followed behind the small army which Gregor had amassed, insisting he was prepared for combat, despite carrying no other weapons or armor. As the caverns were entered, the old master insisted on staying at the entrance, to ensure no prisoners were snuck out. This proved to be an unwise choice, as Goya was quickly met with Jinx and Errol, both of which were trying to escape without being captured. Though the monk fought well, his right arm was incinerated by a dagger of flame which Jinx carried. Without a better means of defense, the alchemist was able to drive his blade into Goya's forehead, bringing the rest of his body to burn to ash as well. The only piece left of him was his mask, picked up by Gregor. Despite his apparent death, Goya showed up without warning some weeks after the prisoners had been freed, walking into the dojo as if nothing happened. His attire was nearly identical, save for slightly different pants, and a mask with blue eyes, rather than orange. The monk's hair also seemed to be far longer than it was before, growing in an unrealistic amount of time. All reasoning behind Goya's reappearance is currently unknown. Abilities Goya possesses wooden beads which are imbued with elemental magic. These elements and magics include fire, water, earth, wind, shadow, and light. Each holds only a small amount of magic within, not being powerful enough to cause major damage to anyone. Astral Projection - Goya has become so skilled, focused and in-tune with his meditation, that he has developed the ability to generate a willful out-of-body experience. This technique has been used to observe volatile situations from afar, leaving his body dormant for unknown amounts of time. Trivia * Goya's name continues a running theme of characters belonging to Ghost, in that he is named after foods. Chayote is a type of gourd, while the name Goya is shared with a food brand. * The first rendition of Goya was a character concept for a cyber-monk. * Goya is Ghost's only character to have never shown their real face or appearance. * Goya's ears were inspired not from Zelda, but from the Jak & Daxter series. * The only hint to Goya's true appearance is a white tuft of hair at the back of his head. Category:Characters Category:Sheikah